


Duties to a Client

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Story: A Case of Identity, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For God's sake, Holmes, tell her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duties to a Client

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #19](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1581603.html): How It Should Have Ended.

“It’s true?”

“I am afraid so.”

Miss Sutherland rose. “Thank you, Mr. Holmes. If you think a breach of promise suit will not succeed, I will take your advice. But I will look for a new residence immediately, with my mother if she will come. I shall not remain under that man’s roof, letting him use my money, any longer.”

She strode out the door with a majesty and determination one would scarcely have expected.

“I told you,” I said to Holmes, “that you should let her decide for herself whether she believed it.”

“Indeed you did, my dear Watson.”


End file.
